England's Bad Day
by Starcrossedlover12
Summary: Even when his patience is pushed to the limit, England shows he can be a good big brother. He's not such a bad guy...minus the temper tantrums. Normal inter-country craziness and bullying. A small, fluffy hint of EnglandxAmerica. One-shot.


**I wanted to write something that explored England's character and also a lil' sneaky bit of EnglandxAmerica :D My first Hetalia fic, actually.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

**Day: Thursday**

**Time: 11:30AM**

**Place: The World Conference**

**England's level of annoyance so far: Nearing a 'red alert'.**

"_In conclusion_," America banged his fist upon the table. "I am a hero."

"_You didn't even say anything!_" England snapped.

America folded his arms. "I don't have to." He said smugly. "'Cos I'm the hero."

"I've like, so totally, forgotten the point of this meeting." Poland commented.

Japan coughed. "I think it was for-"

"It was for the recession, idiot, keep up!" South Italy spat.

Poland glared over at him.

"Ah, I'm just kidding, you bastard!" He hid behind his chair. "Don't hit me!"

"Romano…" Spain facepalmed.

"Have you all considered an alternate option where you give all your money to me and live under my rule?" Russia asked sweetly.

"We're not doing that." Germany said bluntly.

Beside him, North Italy murmured: "Pasta…" Peacefully in his sleep.

"_Ai-yah_, I don't see what all the fuss is about." China commented. "Westerners are always complaining."

"Well at least _you're_ not in the red!" France glared at him. "Look at poor Greece over here."

"I'll be fine," Greece said. "As long as I have my cats."

"I'm starting to understand how you went downhill." England muttered. "_Anyway_, if we are to come to a sensible decision then let's be logical. We should pool our funds into a market whose stock will rise. Any product ideas?"

"I have-!" China began.

"No." England said. "Not you."

"Wurst!" Germany said.

"Waffles!" Belgium smiled.

"Hello Kitty!" Japan said.

"_Stop just saying your own products!_"

England sat back in his chair and sighed deeply as the fighting commenced again.

_There was a time,_ He thought listlessly. _When I could have simply sailed the seas, invaded a few provinces and plundered my way out of the recession._

That was back in his wild teenage youth, his pirating days. Or his 'delinquent era' as France loved to call it.

But no. England pulled himself back together quickly.

He was a changed man.

A man of dignity and class (mostly) and it had taken a fair while to be seen in that light again.

He envied countries like Japan, who had managed to retain their good reputation for hard work, even the Italians for such a fine record of, well…running away.

At least they were consistent.

England had been all over the place. That was the curse of being an 'oldie', as America called it.

"Okay, bros," America was saying now. "What about we make a product? We could make a giant hamburger!"

"And what would that accomplish, pray tell?" England asked.

"It would," America spread his arms wide. "Feed the world."

If he was expecting a round of applause, he didn't get one.

Austria checked his watch. "Is this going to take much longer? I have a concert to go to."

"Yeah!" Prussia kicked the table. "The great and almighty Prussia has stuff to do."

Hungary glared at him. "You don't even properly exist anymore."

"I'm still around!" Prussia snapped. "It's not my fault they stopped using my proper name!' He glared at Germany.

"Don't look at me," Germany sighed. "My psycho boss told me to stop calling you Prussia."

"Yeah, whatever we do," America said. "We mustn't let Germany take over this operation. He kinda lets power go to his head."

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, really, guys, really?" Germany glared at them all. "That was ages ago."

"The past still lingers in our future." China nodded philosophically.

"Could you not?" England enquired.

"I know what to do!" Sealand waved his hand.

"Who invited him?" England muttered.

"Um, excuse me," Canada said. "I have an idea."

"Ugh," America rubbed the back of his head. "I sure do wish someone had an idea right about now."

"I have an idea."

"It would be so helpful…"

"I have an-"

"I'm too tired to do this!" America cried. "Alright, gang; meet up here tomorrow at nine fifteen sharp! China, ya'll are in charge of the snacks!"

"I hope you guys like rice." China said.

"Germany, you're in charge of the drinks!"

"I hope you guys like beer." Germany said.

"And Japan, you're in charge of the after-meeting entertainment!"

Japan sighed. "I hope you guys like anime."

"As for me," America slapped his chest. "I'm in charge of the awesome!"

"Shut up." England muttered.

"Hey, England," America said. "You'd better pull your act together! All you've done this whole meeting is drink tea and complain."

"Huh," France said. "And you're surprised?"

"That's England." Finland smiled.

"All talk and no action." China shrugged.

"SHUT UP!" England spat. "All of you just shut your idiot-holes!"

"I remember when you were a pirate," France sighed. "You used to be much cooler."

"Huh," England crossed his arms. "Only a child clings onto their rebellious phase. I'm much more dignified."

"You're much more boring." Turkey commented.

"Huh?" America looked round. "England was a pirate?"

"You didn't know?" Germany looked at him.

"Well, I knew he was an ex-delinquent, but…"

"There was a time," England stuck his nose in the air. "When most of you were a part of the glorious British Empire."

"Hmm?" China said. "And who's part of it now? Oh, that's right, practically no one."

"Apart from your older brother," North Italy woke up long enough to smile dreamily at him. "Who beat you up a lot when you were little."

"Shut up!" England snarled. "Don't mention that idiot Scotland to my face, Italy!"

"That's why England falls on hard times as well," France laughed. "They already used up all their dirty money."

"Oh go hit on an underage boy, you wino!"

"Come at me, you tea-sucking limey!"

"Class dismissed for today, fellas!" America clapped. "We shall reconvene tomorrow!"

xxx

As they exited the World Meeting, England left in an even more bad-tempered huff than usual.

"Ha, that guy," America sighed. "How tsundere _is_ he?"

"He used to be even worse." China said.

"True," Russia said. "I remember England going through that phase."

"Everyone thought he was a demon." Spain commented.

"He _is_ a demon, that bastard." Romano snorted.

"Sometimes I wonder if he _is_ truly a good person." Germany murmured.

"Hmm…" America kept his eyes on England's retreating figure as he vanished into the distance.

xxx

"Those fools!" England stormed into his house in an unnecessarily dramatic fashion. "They have no idea that I have a secret plan!"

"England-san?" His housekeeper frowned at him. "Are you okay?"

"I will be!" England threw open his cupboard and brought out a box marked: Pirate Days.

"Huh?" His housekeeper looked shocked. "_That _old thing? You swore you'd never touch it again."

"Changed my mind," England chuckled darkly. "Those idiots will cower before me when they realize who they're dealing with."

"Um, England-san?" His housekeeper said. "Not to be rude but you have a kind of evil look on your face."

"This!" England held it up to the light. "Is a doubloon I obtained from my days of piracy. Judging from the age and the quality, it's probably worth billions by now."

His housekeeper stared. "England-san! That could get you out of the recession!"

"Even better!" England said. "I could offer to loan a piece of the money to my enemies to pay back their debts and then hold double the interest over their heads! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Um, England-san," His housekeeper muttered. "That's really dirty and unfair."

"_Do I look like a give a toss_?" England demanded. "You'll see. This time tomorrow I'll have them gawping at my brilliance."

xxx

England strutted towards the World Conference the next day, brimming with cruelty and revenge- not really a change from his usual prickly, frosty demeanor.

It was then he spotted Sealand sitting by himself on a bench.

"Seriously," England muttered. "Who keeps inviting my annoying little brother? I have enough trouble keeping that _other_ idiot little brother of mine in check."

Thoughts of America spring to mind.

England approached Sealand to tell him to take a hike, then he heard his muttering.

"I don't know what else I can do," Sealand sniffed, close to tears. "I just want to be accepted by everyone else." He sniffed again. "I don't wanna be left all alone!"

At hearing those words, England felt a pang of guilt.

He was, after all, more than a little responsible for how badly everyone treated Sealand.

England watched at Sealand sobbed into his hands for a little while.

Then, he sighed. "Bugger."

xxx

America just happened to look over the bushes as England handed Sealand what looked like a coin.

"Huh," He said. "What's that all about?"

xxx

Sealand drew himself up proudly, having to stand on a borrowed chair during the meeting.

"I," He said smugly. "Am prepared to offer each country a piece of money to help them out of their economic troubles."

Switzerland looked skeptical. "How can you afford that?"

Sealand produced a coin from his pocket and America blinked in surprise.

He looked over at England, who was sipping his tea nonchalantly.

"With this," Sealand said. "I can afford to help all you guys out."

Hungary clapped her hands. "That's amazing, Sealand."

"Whoa," Italy said. "You're really smart!"

"That's pretty good- for you, I mean." France commented.

"That is certainly helpful." Japan nodded.

"Hey, England," Prussia grinned. "Suppose your little brother isn't so useless after all, huh?"

"The tiny province has more gold than the fallen empire," Austria smirked. "How ironic."

"Must be pretty embarrassing." France seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Yeah, yeah," England rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and froze into stillness as America leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

"Oh my!" Lichtenstein squeaked.

"Good for them!" Italy rested his head on Germany's shoulder. "Like me and Germany!"

"Shut up." Germany hissed.

England touched his cheek where America had kissed it. "W-why…?"

"You're my favourite-ist person ever!" America grinned.

England went crimson. "S-speak English, you dope."

"Love you, big brother!" America hugged him.

"G-get off-!"

"Do get a present too?"

"Can't…breathe…!"

"I want a kiss!"

"Stop!"

"Nope!"

"England's gone red!" Spain laughed.

"Awwww!" All the countries cooed and Sealand was grinning.

"GET OFF!" England cried.

"Awwwww!"

"ALL OF YOU CAN GO TO HELL!"

"Awwwww!"

"I'M LEAVING!"

The day was Friday, the time was 11:30, the place was the world conference as usual and England's level of annoyance had, once again, surpassed 'red alert'.

True, there was a time when England had been a great pirate and had an empire of gold, but, although he'd rather die a thousand painful deaths than admit it, he'd choose family any day.

**xxx**

**I love Tsundere England.**

**I just had the sudden inspiration to write a whole England one-shot.**

**Now I want some more EnglandxAmerica action 0.0 This pairing kills me every time.**

**Please tell me what you thought- I wanted to write it like a real Hetalia episode.**

**I will continue to try.**

**See ya soon xxx**


End file.
